This invention is directed towards an improved track and system for electric race cars and other electric powered and remotely controlled vehicles.
It is known within the art to provide scaled versions of electric race cars which are designed to run within defined slots of an electric track. Typically, two cars at a time can compete on a dual-slotted track. However, the traditional arrangement confines each car within a single slot with no steering capability. Instead, the operator is limited to controlling the vehicle solely by speed.
Attempts within the industry to provide lane-changing capability for electric tracks have had limited success. It is known to provide separate electrified lanes within a race track. However, a reoccurring problem involved power loss and stalling when a car passed from one lane to an adjacent lane. If stalled, the car had to be manually placed back on the track. Further, the lane changing capability still limited cars to only one of two lanes. Accordingly, the lane-change capability provides a very limited duplication of an actual race course and racing strategy.
It is also known within the art to provide battery powered vehicles which can be remotely controlled about the track or any other desired terrain. However, peak power performance for these cars is as little as twenty minutes before replacement of high-cost batteries is required. Further, the inconvenience of recharging or replacing batteries detracts from racing. While gas-powered vehicles are known and can run for longer periods of time, they are noisy, require the use of hazardous fuel, and are not suitable for small children or indoor use.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement and variation within the art of electric track systems for powering cars and other remotely controlled vehicles and apparatuses.